Moon Rings
The Moon Rings are mermaid tail-shaped rings with a blue moonstone embedded in the middle. It is a powerful object and can be used for perform powerful and complex magic, capable of amplify mermaid's powers hundreds of times. History The Moon Rings store moonlight and only work in a place that can receive full moonlight, such Lyla used it to open the Trident Cave, but it did not work inside. When a mermaid graduates Mermaid School, she is given a Moon Ring and is initiated in their respective pod. If a mermaid loses her Moon Ring, it will be near impossible to receive a new one unless they can prove to their respective Mermaid Council their worth. In Moon Ring 2 it is shown that the rings' stones react to mermaid magic. Twice, the mermaid trio's use of magic in close proximity to the ring caused its stone to glow and release a beam which stunned Rita. However, the properties of a moon stone can be altered, like the trident's which was altered to absorb a mermaid's energy rather than react to it. It was Aquata's Moon Ring that allowed Nixie, Sirena, and Lyla to get legs. Rita later teaches the girls to use the Moon Ring's power when she agrees to help them. It is implied that the Moon Rings need to be placed in shells to function. Improper use of powers or less powers than required is also implied to cause problems, as seen when Lyla and Sirena attempted to stop a rainstorm using the Moon Ring without Nixie, causing snowfall indoors. The rings' source of power is placed within the moonstones. Moon Rings also depletes over time, and to load them, they have to be exposed to the light of the Full Moon, or another object that stores full moonlight, such as the Trident. Moon Rings amplify mermaid's powers hundreds of times, they are dangerous and if a mermaid doesn't know what they're doing, or if a land person goes outside during a Full Moon, it can be harmful to themselves or others. To use a Moon Ring, a mermaid has to focus on their intent. A mermaid has to also focus her energy on the Moon Ring and meld their thoughts with it. She has to also be positive and unleash positive energy when using a Moon Ring, foccusing her mind on what they want the Moon Ring to do. Owners *Rita Santos (formerly) *Sirena *Nixie *Lyla *Aquata *Maya *Mimmi *Ondina *Evie McLaren (formerly) *Veridia *Nerissa *Weilan Powers and Abilities *Legs Spell *Rain Stopping Spell *Snowing Spell *Hydro-Thermokinesis *Coma Spell *Chlorokinesis Spell *Healing Spell *Force Field Spell *Enlargement Spell *Shrinking Spell *Duplication Spell *Sleep Spell *Containment Spell *Trapping Spell *Adapting Spell *Incineration Spell *Object Manipulation Spell *Cryokinesis *Levitation Spell *Remote Spell *Accelerated Growth Spell *Hydrokinesis *Storm Spell Trivia *A mermaid only gets her Moon Ring when their training is complete in Mermaid School and they are initiated into the Pod. *It is unknown what happens if a land person wears the ring on a Full Moon, but it would be dangerous, as stated by Lyla, Nixie and Sirena. *The Trident and the Moon Rings shared the same moonstones, but the only one in the Trident was much bigger, thus the power of the Trident was more powerful than the Moon Ring. *The Moon Ring's magic source is the crystals that are encrusted in the middle. Gallery pl:Księżycowy pierścień (MIS) Category:Items Category:Magical items Category:Jewelry Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Power Augmentators